Brothers
by Down-The-Rabbit-Hole1803
Summary: Just a collection of my jacks gap one-shots
1. Chapter 1

**Emmy's POV**

Emmy Lou, the budding seed in the harries family still finding her way ,her older twin brothers Jack and Finn were YouTube loved her brothers,truly she they never talked to her or anyone for that matter that much anymore rather living in their little twin world.

Their parents used to insist the twins finish university but now agreed it was okay if jack and Finn didn't finish university,the twins had insisted it was because they wanted to take a second gap year,but Emmy knew the real reason something they would never admit out loud,or even to each other,the twins didn't want to be apart,Emmy supposed it was the twin thing,the need to be near each other ,they had never handled being apart well,one always following the other. A few months ago one of Emmy's friends had asked if Jack and Finn could feel each other's pain, jack had laughed and punched Finn in the arm,hard. And said "I didn't feel that"But in truth they could tell what the other was feeling ,their mother had said when Finn and Jack were babies they used to have to be put in the same crib to stop them from crying.

talking to the twins was becoming increasingly hard,because when they were home ,they would lock themselves In The project room and work on something,they lived in their little two person world which was sweet but frustrating .At that moment interrupting her train of thoughts jack came down the stairs, "hey jack" Emmy said but he only briefly glanced at her before asking "Emmy? Where's Finn gone?" Emmy could hear the slight undertone if hysterics in jacks was stupid ,but jack thought Finn must of been hurt or left him here or something,Emmy mused.

Emmy sighed and said "he just went to a cafe to get you and himself a coffee or something,he hasn't runaway jack!"

Jack smiled and whined "finnny" under his breath berating his twin for leaving him. "jack do you wann-" "sorry Emmy I have got to get finny" then he was gone,as always.

Later that night Emmy went upstairs to see if the twins wanted dinner ,three hours after everyone else had sat down and had theirs. Emmy walked into the room and saw Finn leaning against the wall his head slightly forward ,deep asleep,he had his arm around jacks shoulders pulling him closer for warmth,jack was curled up at Finn's side a sketch pad still clutched in his legs hazardly spread across the squealed at the site of them,it was cute to see them being grabbed a blanket and threw it over them.

The next morning when the twins woke up complaining about sore limbs and stiff necks ,Emmy thought they might talk to her but they still continued in their little twin world,but this time Emmy just accepted it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this little drabble was inspired when jack got food poisoning in India **

Jacks eyes shot open and he barely had time to make it to he pathetic excuse for a bathroom before he started heaving the contents of his stomach out,because of the commotion he made Ben who jack was rooming with wake up "Jack,man are you alright?" Ben asked through the door.

jacks head was spinning so he lied down on the small tiled floor, he managed to croak out "I need finny" before he was heaving again Ben walked into the bathroom "you must have food poisoning you'll be fine" Ben said softly but it wasn't calming jack down." Please get finny" jack whimpered "ok jack I'll go get him" jack heard the creaking of the door then the soft click of it shutting.

Finn was right when he said "I wouldn't trust the meat here" and decided to go vegetarian but jack had laughed and ordered a meat curry,he was regretting that decision so very much now.

Ben walked down the hall to Finn and Louis's room he winced as the door creaked loudly ,Ben walked around and shook Finn to wake him up "ugh" Finn moaned ,Ben sighed and said "Jacks unwell and wants you, he's vomiting by the sound of it" with that Finn quickly shot up and was already out the door before Ben could react.

Finn softly padded in to jacks room and opened the door to the bathroom he saw jack heaving into the toilet. Finn immediately sat down on his knees next to jack "finny" was all jack got out before he was bent over the toilet again,Finn immediately knew jack had food poisoning ,Finn rubbed circles on his brothers back "Finn I -" Jack was in a lot of pain and could barely talk,he was almost crying. "Hey,hey shhh your going your be fine" Finn nodded but wasn't calming down. Finn got up and opened the small window in the bathroom, glad there was a cold breeze outside, "you need to go back to sleep jack" jack shook his head he didn't want to.

Fin leaned against the tiled wall and beckoned for Jack to come over ,jack slowly made his way over and sat down next to resumed rubbing circles on jacks back glad to see his brother was calming down, within a few minutes jack was asleep and slumped against Finn,soon Finn was asleep to.

Ben walked back into his room and into the bathroom Jack and Finn were asleep and slumped against one another, Ben wondered how Finn got jack to calm down AND go to sleep,Ben shook his head at them and walked out of the room and back down the hall.


End file.
